A Week's Worth
by ScienceCRaZyZone
Summary: Every week, the two older girls have problems with the other two older boys, and the youngest siblings have a fine relationship. In their high school years, their behavior changes when weeks come by. Next chapter: Week 5. Rated T for General Plots.
1. Week 1

**Hi everyone. I haven't been uploading in FanFiction anymore. I hope to hear back from you. When I came back, I read previews of my previous stories, they were kind of funny. I was thinking about why or how did I write those stories to become like their current state now? Well, anyways. I was in Middle School those years ago when I wrote my stories, now I am in High School so I think it would be best if I don't write too fast or make any more mistakes. I used to don't care about them, but I'm really getting maybe not because, often, my stories get boring just from the start of it.**

**Hope you all enjoy my current story I am writing right now, **_**A Week's Worth.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Week 1**

_**Day 2 of August (First Week of School)**_

Blossom sat on her desk, her signed seat for this class: English. She sat down just to find other students skipping the work or bellringer to chat like they were available all at once. Starting the second day of the first week of school does change around the first day.

**Blossom's POV**

I just know that this sudden scene was going to come and I'd rather just focus on my bellringer and studies. It's still a grade. Yes, exactly! Who gives their life away by not doing work? I have no time to bail this chat out from my newly met classmates out or either go face toe-to-toe with them or deleting what they were going to talk about.

I was in rage as I looked at the time. 4 more minutes left until the class actually starts. Come on, time! Come on! Please hurry so our new lessons begin!

I glanced at the door which was directly below the time. A red-capped boy came in, holding a black blinder which was nesting on his right hand. He had red hair like me. It was him, Brick Jojo from the Rowdyruff Boys.

I remembered yesterday. We were shocked that we had first period together and I came up with an argument later. He started to accept the argument and we both yelled at each other, I couldn't stop. The teacher came in and told us to quiet down. Everybody looked at us like saying "It's their first day of school routine, so let them be!"

I faced back to the white board just four desks away from me. I wear glasses now, reading glasses to be exact. 2 years ago, my eyes just weren't seeing things clearly in the middle of a math test. When Professor brought me to the optometrist, the doctor said I need to be wearing reading glasses. He clarified why I need them: You have been using an unknown "power", "object", or "vision" against your eyes. I knew that wasn't supposed to happen because there were no such things like that that that could happen to any other person. I realized that those days, I have facing off with Brick using my powers, especially eye beams.

I continued to work on my bellringer until he just had a sudden aftershock like an earthquake while sitting on his desk. He sat on the desk next to me, and it was his assigned seat anyways.

Oh, I just forgot to introduce myself and my family. I am a junior in high school. I am oldest of my two siblings. My plan to for my College major course is to become a lawyer. If I couldn't, in any away, I would choose to become a scientist to which ever subject I know best!

You see, there's also Buttercup. She's a sophomore. She's currently thinking of being a champion at the Olympic Games or just to become famous. When she really becomes a champion, she would go to being a detective.

My youngest sister, Bubbles, a freshman, plans to become a doctor so she could heal and protect her family and relatives. She also wants to become an animator and much more that you could imagine for her job.

* * *

_**Day 3**_

Blossom arrived in first as always to her first period class. When it was the same exact minutes before the actual class starts, Brick comes in. He looks at the board, their bellringer saying _"If you had a sister or a brother, opposite of you, what is your current behavior going to be?"_

"Huh, nothing likewise," answered Brick. He placed his backpack down and unpacked his English 5-subject notebook on the top of his desk.

Blossom hears his reply and sighs, "I would be very respectful. If I do really have a brother, then I wouldn't have some actions against arguing with you!" When she didn't realize that replying back to him will cause problems, she chose to answer it the other way…

Brick glared at her suddenly, revolting a jolt back. "How dare you!" he shouted to her. Some of their classmates turned their heads to the two power fighters.

Blossom, couldn't dodge any of his unexpected jolts when she didn't even notice it the first time, got thrown to the windows of their classroom. Fortunately, the windows were very hard and could protects bullets and powers from getting inside, it made Blossom feel that she was close for being thrown off of this 5 level building for this once. She wasn't sure if she could recover the hit by falling off the windows without her flight.

Blossom flew to Brick and punched him. He got thrown into the door, where the teacher was going to get in. Brick, as fast as he could, backed away from the teacher when the door nearly opened. He landed himself without getting rolled down with the teacher.

"Blossom, what are you doing!?" yelled the teacher. The other students could tell that the teacher was very mad since the start of the fighting though she never saw how it started.

Blossom sighed, "Not again." She faced the teacher and then replied, "I'm sorry, Ms. Lansing. I just couldn't handle my behavior and my strength I put into fighting Brick. I won't do this again, I promise. If I do, then give me a punishment."

The teacher sighed, "Well, I'll give you just one more chance. Don't let the scene be going to chime in more classes to see this fight. Our school doesn't want any fights."

"Yes, Ms. Lansing," the two power fighters agreed together. When the teacher headed to her desk, they both sat down and simultaneously looked at each other with ugly faces.

* * *

_**Day 4**_

It was the fourth day of school and it was a matter of the same everyday first period routine. But like Tuesday, fights were usually less seen.

It was lunch time and Blossom, along with her sister Buttercup, went to the 10th grade hallway which leads their destination: the Meeting Room. In this school's lunch time, some students prefer to eat at their designated areas.

From Tuesday, Buttercup and Blossom agreed to make this room, Room A-5, into a Meeting Room. Some rooms were leftovers and don't need to be an actual classroom. Rooms A-1 to A-9 are one of the biggest leftover rooms since this wasn't categorized well. Most students create these leftover classrooms as their own clubs. When they create a club online of their school website or at the school office, they will get an assigned room. It's almost like a real club room.

In their Meeting Room, the moment you open the door, you see a round table in the center along with 8 chairs. There was a board in one of the walls and a bulletin board for new updates. There were none at this moment since this was their first week of school.

Butch and Brick secretly peeked inside the room. They had been following the two girls the whole time. It was their first day to see the Meeting Room.

Blossom noticed the boys coming in and quickly said, "Why are you guys in here? Get out and go to your lunch."

Brick argued back, "What is it that you don't want us to know, huh?"

"It's none of your business, besides… who is it that you are in control of?"

The two started arguing and started eye beaming at each other. Blossom took off her glasses to charge the power, but suddenly her eyes began to hurt.

"Stop it!" Butch and Buttercup, as their siblings, yelled out to have the argument end. Buttercup grabbed Blossom at one end and Butch grabbed Brick on the other end. Brick and Blossom stopped their arguing and faced away with anger.

"You guys should stop arguing what's right. Can't we just talk this over?" Buttercup questioned, letting her sister away from her grasp. Buttercup saw Butch do the same to his brother.

"It only gets a matter worst, Brick. You already know this, right?" Butch folds his arms when Brick just nods the answer.

But that doesn't stop it; the two other siblings began to yell at each other,

Buttercup started her fight without hesitation, "How dare your brother yelled at my sister. It's like torturing our family over and over again! Your stupid brother just thinks he could get this over with-"

"Why don't your stupid, dumb, old sister, stop this at any time!? She's starting fights all first!" Butch cuts her off like this was supposed to happen.

"Ayah, you call my sister old? Your brother's even older!"

"SHUT UP!" Brick yelled to end this fight even more. "I don't care any of your sissies say, as long as I have a brother who helps me fight her stupid sister!"

Blossom just faced away, "Fine. Just leave, that's all I'm saying!" She flew to the door and grabbed the doorknob, moving her other hand swishing to say good bye to the boys.

* * *

**Oh well, the story just went the different direction. It wasn't even supposed to be the way it turned out to be. I was thinking this way long ago, maybe not because it was like Febuary 1****st**** or 2****nd**** that I thought about this… **

**Anyways, stay tuned! The next chapter is Chapter 2: Week 2!**

**- ScienceCRaZyZone**


	2. Week 2

**I realize I still have so many mistakes in my writing. But please enjoy the second chapter**

**Hope you all enjoy my current story I am writing right now, **_**A Week's Worth.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Week 2**

_**Day 1**_

The first week went by like lightning. It was Monday again, and the puffs along with the ruffs wish that there would be no fights anymore. That's just not the idea…

"Hey, you! Boomer, come over here!" Buttercup pointed at Boomer and then quickly crossed her arms. It was rude manners when pointing at someone with your index finger. Boomer was on the other side when Boomer's designation class was in the 10th grade hallway at this period. It was first period and Boomer has already got a not-so-welcoming look by Buttercup.

Boomer totally remembered everything Buttercup said and left when she was finished for all. He went inside his first period class and ignored her.

* * *

_**Day 2**_

Back at home, Boomer got an invitation or he already knew that the invitation was going to come. He was sitting on the couch, reading the invitation over and over again saying how charming Bubbles write letters like.

Brick was playing video-games and couldn't take his mind off. He wanted to say something to Boomer since he could see Boomer's lips smile. But Brick just continued to focus on his game when in the middle of winning.

"Hey, Brick! Bubbles invited us to go to the Powerpuff Girls house! Want to come? It would be fun!" Boomer asked, though he wasn't quite sure why he even blurted the word _Powerpuff Girls_. He knew that saying those two words will make his older brothers insane. Even if he didn't say it, he wouldn't be able to confront his brothers into going to the party.

Brick was so busy playing his video game that he didn't hear the two words. "Um, no! I'm busy, I rather level up to level 30." Boomer sees that Brick was in level 26; he sighed and knew that Brick wouldn't go to parties ever.

Suddenly, the door few open. It was Butch. Brick finally won the game and leveled to 27. Brick looked back at Butch and raised his eyebrow. Boomer stares at Butch awkwardly.

Butch was covered up in bruises and his eyes were purple. There were blood over his face and his outfit was half torn. Glad that he wore another shirt under. As soon as he came in, he went over to the walls and punched it as hard as he could. It made him even more bruised up and blood swirls out of his hands.

Brick just rolled his eyes, couldn't imagine what he's seeing. "Um, Butch? What do you think you are doing? And why in the world would you be all like… that? What happened?"

Butch yelled every time he punched the walls, "Arrgh!" He stopped and then faced to Boomer, who was so shocked that Boomer thought Butch should not be able to go to the party… "Now what do you think, huh? That stupid Buttercup just kicked me all up in soccer practice for no reasons!"

Boomer faced away, _Oh my gosh, I remember now… Buttercup told me… Well, Butch's all mad now so no way he's going to agree to going to the party…_

Butch spots Boomer all nervous and grabs Butch by the collar. He spits at him, "It's your entire fault! You put this into the action!" He threw Boomer back down to the couches. Brick was rolling his eyes even more that he couldn't grab the video-game controller to leave this situation over by playing a new game.

"Wait, wait, and calm down! Don't you remember what we've discussed before, Butch?" Brick finally breaks free from his eye rolling.

Boomer stands up and replies, "Butch, I'm sorry. Buttercup told me this, too. But you are the one who started this first that made Buttercup do this to you!"

"Just what the heck is happening and why not include me in?" Brick questions and grasps Boomer's wrist to explain the situation.

"That Buttercup said I tortured, _again_, Bubbles and saying that I have to apologize to both you and her! What a stupid thing to kick me for, right?" Butch faced Brick, who was not aware of anything Butch clarified.

"That's a reason already, Butch," states Brick. "I understand how you feel-"

"No, you do not understand how I feel! All I wanted to do is break Boomer and Bubbles away; no way have I wanted my brother to be dating with a Powerpuff!" Butch explained. "Besides, she just chimed in and kicked me really for no reason! I think she just wants to protect her sisters. She has the same feeling; she didn't even want her sister to be dating with my brother!"

"…" Brick has been listening and pausing his sentences while Butch was blabbing. He pressed the off button on the remote controller and let himself in the conversation.

Boomer sighed, "Butch, it's none of your business if I am with a Powerpuff girl! It's my own business! It has nothing to do with you! Let me tell you this: Yesterday, Buttercup-"

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey, you! Boomer, come over here!" Buttercup had been pointing at Boomer to let his head turn to her and focus._

"_Um, yes?" Boomer was about to say "Um, yes, sis?" because he now has considered Buttercup a sister when Bubbles told him to do so. But he thought it was weird in front of all these people in the hallways._

"_Where's that stinkin' Butch?" she had told Boomer. "That crappy Butch has got to be somewhere in this hallway. Did you know that he tortured your girlfriend or just really, my sister?"_

"_Um… really? But why are you telling me this? Where's Bubbles?"_

"_Listen. That crappy old Butch wants your relationship to separate."_

"_You too, don't you?"_

"_Well… yeah, I guess that couldn't be hidden then. He needs to stop this already just by making Bubbles give up you. Today, I heard that Butch yelled at Bubbles and telling all kinds of things to her to make you hate you. Be aware."_

"_Um… sure? Well… is Bubbles okay right now?"_

"_Yes, and don't forget what I said. I will see your brother tomorrow since I have soccer practice. Don't worry, I will find that stupid Butch in my 3__rd__, 6__th__ 7__th__, and 9__th__ period and return you an apologizement. I can't do any fighting with him in class so tomorrow!"_

"_Apologizement? Is that even a word? Wait…" Boomer says when he sees Buttercup about to leave; he starts to think of what to do so that Buttercup doesn't have to do this unnecessary thing._

_~End of Flashback~_

"And she even called me _crappy_, that's already worth it!" Butch punched the walls once more. "So that's how she… hey, why didn't you even stop her?"

"I wanted to, but I didn't know what to do!"

"See, that's why you are so useless!" Butch accidentally spits out these unkind words. "I mean you could have thought more! Have a big brain!" Those words still couldn't cover the first few.

Brick was listening the whole time, but he wasn't helping Boomer neither Butch. He was rather focusing on fighting Blossom tomorrow.

* * *

_**Day 3**_

Butch landed on the entrance of his school as he spots Buttercup. He quickly grabs Buttercup by the collar and starts beating her up. To him, nothing matters other than fighting at school. Buttercup didn't question or didn't even have to stop him. She knew what to do, she just punched him back and forth and they rolled on all places. Soon, Buttercup threw him up and she started flying towards him. Butch recovers from it and dodges the attacks. He blows Buttercup out of his way and Buttercup flew to the top of the school building.

"Nice try! Now take this!" Buttercup grabbed some of the fence strings that hold up the fence on the top of the school building and threw it at Butch. Butch gets knocked right in the middle and recovered shortly after it.

"Fall off, you puff!" Butch flew to Buttercup and they were soon fighting on the top of the school building.

Brick sees Butch and Buttercup already started the fighting and glanced at the big clock on the school. It was almost time till the bell rings. Brick flies up to Butch, and before he even got to the top. Buttercup blasted a power and Butch flew away and that hit blew Brick off. Brick tries to fly up again, but this time a new target switches to Brick. Blossom.

Blossom grabs Brick by his arms and swings him to stand up in the sky. She glanced at the big clock and hurriedly says: "We have no time to start a fight like this-"

Brick hits Blossom in the face and flies to Butch again. Blossom gasps. It wasn't the first time a boy has hit her face, but she was just trying to steady their relationship up a little. But it seems like it failed. She was angered by this and flies to the three.

"STOP IT!" Blossom yells to the students that were fighting on the top. "Stop it… We can't fight! I have promised this-"

"If you really want to end this, then fight with us!" Brick demanded, he realized that this was a wrong way. _I should have never said this…_ He eye beamed Blossom and she flew to the other side of the fence that wasn't ripped by Buttercup.

Blossom recovered and took Brick by the collar and banged him on the fence. "I'm returning what you did!" She punches him and he repeated it. They were punching so hard that they couldn't stop at any time. Butch and Buttercup was so mad that their siblings go involved within this fight. They kicked and grabbed each other's hairs and beated each other brutally.

"You'll be sorry for this," Blossom knocks Brick down and he laid down on the ground, Blossom on top of him, still grabbing his collar. Her face turned upset that she was fighting again. Her eyes sparkled and lets go off his collars. Her hands faced away and she stood up. Brick stands up next and turned away from her.

Buttercup and Butch was still fighting, fighting even more badly than Brick and Blossom. Buttercup charged up more power and threw it down on the ground where Butch was currently at. Butch rapidly flies away and grabs Buttercup's hair and her bolt only swings back up at him unexpectedly.

The principal was warned that there was a big outside and on the top of the school building. He hurriedly got outside of his office and checked to see the current fight still going on. He used a megaphone and reported everyone to go inside and that the bell will ring in 20 seconds. He also called the detention councilor to fix this situation.

Brick and Blossom quickly flew away, healing their bruises up. Blossom didn't want to be involved with the fight; she only wanted it to end. On the other hand, Brick felt the same but still want to continue the fight someday.

Buttercup and Butch totally forgot that school already started and they were still fighting. They rolled down the building punching each other until they got to the bottom. They were changing positions, Buttercup wanting Butch to hit the ground first and Butch wanting Buttercup to hit the ground first. They changed back and forth until Buttercup got down first which she rolled to a rock to let Butch get all the bruises.

"Uh-hem," the principal pretends to clear his throat. The two fighters can see the principal's pairs of shoes walking to them. When they both looked up, the principal was folding his arms.

Buttercup quickly jumped away from Butch, "Uh-oh… oops!" She pretended that they were just playing, not actually fighting. However, the principal already knew and they couldn't hide it from him.

The detention councilor was right next to the principal. The councilor recognized Butch and Buttercup, and he always makes fun of them since they always had fights in 9th grade as a freshman. "You guys still fight? Do you want to get in detention again?"

They both shook their head and Buttercup faced away from the adults and Butch.

The principal ordered the detention councilor to set up the after school time for Butch and Buttercup's detention and the councilor immediately records a dean sheet that was right behind his pants' pockets.

"Okay, this situation has been solved. Meet me after school, don't forget, okay?" the councilor puts away the note and recommend the principal to leave since he has a lot of stuff to do in his office. When the principal does so, the councilor sighs.

"Really? The second week of school?" he said to them and lead them to their classes so they won't be tardy.

* * *

**Soo… I don't know what I'm going to say, but I always have to end it up with three days of a school week…**

**Anyways, stay tuned! The next chapter is Chapter 3: Week 3!**

**ScienceCRaZyZone**


	3. Week 3

**The second chapter was fine, but when I read it myself, I got lost. I made mistakes on the names twice and mistaken it on pronoun things.**

**Hope you all enjoy my current story I am writing right now, **_**A Week's Worth.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Week 3**

_**Day 1**_

The school started off like always. But life as a freshman wasn't that easy. To Blossom, it would, but Buttercup might just don't care about any of her grades, and Bubbles is just worried. She doesn't like the start of her freshman year but liked to meet new friends and her current boyfriend Boomer Jojo of the Rowdyruff Boys. She knew that their love was forbidden and that they couldn't be together. Her father told her whichever boy you like best is yours, but when he found out that the boy could only be Boomer, Professor started to avoid his beloved daughter.

Blossom just went along with it and never talked to Bubbles about these things. She talks for help and sharing stories and staying together with Bubbles when she's hurt. Blossom cared about her sisters. Whenever Bubbles is so deeply depressed, Blossom promised that she will watch over Bubbles until midnight, staying awake trying to warm Bubbles up by the hall lights.

Buttercup also began to think about her sisters since her start of a freshman from reading books and other information. She didn't know what to do when she grows up or when she graduates college. Will she survive her life? She thought that cooking was way more difficult and was one part of life, so she eventually became a level 2 cooker. She learns from Bubbles and the Professor, barely Blossom because she's bad with it and has to look through recipes.

Bubbles still have a caring heart to many other people. She was popular around the school, sometimes around town, and famous for being a Powerpuff girl. There were rarely any fights or crime happening, but she still loved how Townsville worked out become. When she's alone, not with Boomer, since high school, she would go to a hill so high that she could see the sunset going down and the rays reflecting Townsville's outskirt. Each and every day, the sunset is at a different angle or is just not like the same thing happening over again. It not's exactly right where it is, because the 24 hours always change and the seasons come.

* * *

**Bubbles' POV**

I walked with my backpack behind me; I only brought my backpack to put in my locker for some other issues. It's not that I am secretive; it just feels so comfortable with my backpack around my back. I know High school has a lot of subjects and tons of big notebooks, but don't underestimate me! I can reduce the weight or mass of my backpack since I have superpowers. In addition, it feels like it's as light as a feather.

Someone pushed me, every day the same. Everyone pushes, squeezes, and bumps into people. Still, that is the same even for a high school level. Most high school students feel brave and confident by walking to their classrooms and are used to being quick, not late. High school students don't care about chatting – well, at least for Blossom. I like chatting with friends, but it bothers Blossom. Whenever she walks just to hurry to become number one to reach there, someone stops in front of her and hugs the person near that someone. It slows Blossom down and it sometimes causes her to crash into somebody else.

Buttercup, however, has no problem with the hallway. Though yeah about chatting too, she thinks those people are noisy and how does the voice level temperature decrease when everyone's inside a classroom? She doesn't even seem to knock down people, push people, or even have done something to other people by walking on the hallways, that's because she's always FLYING!

I remained with my own way. But walking here today felt like I was going to melt down and causing everyone to step on me. I felt like I was being avoided by people, especially my family. I didn't even hear any more caring and welcoming sayings from Buttercup, neither Blossom. Professor starts another subject as soon as I talk about school, he was afraid of me for bringing up Boomer. Blossom just stops us all by saying "Save it till dinner is over" but that never happens and I eventually forgot what I was going to say. Buttercup just grabs food and food on the dinner table and ignored the bad comments Blossom made, ignored the dinner policy Professor made, and ignored my speeches when possible.

_**Day 2**_

I saw Boomer and my heart immediately sank. I wanted stay with him for now just to cheer my emotions up. But I had another thing in mind, I wanted my family more than Boomer, and the way I could bring it back was to avoid Boomer. But would they notice it or just kept on ignoring me? Or is it just my problems inside me, not the way they thought about me?

After school, Boomer came up to me with a bright face lit up. I was so sorry that I had to avoid him, avoid his cute face and nice behavior that I wanted so much. I sighed and I looked up at him, his smile also disappeared and followed my actions. I wanted to tell him "Leave me alone, I just want some independence for now…" But I couldn't say that…

"What's wrong, Bubbles?" Boomer blurts out, I felt very sad once he asks me that. I don't know what to tell him, but before long, he replied to himself: "Is it that I am a bother to you?"

I wanted to answer him "No, you aren't…" Nonetheless, he was really right. Soon, I found myself saying: "Boomer, will we be together forever? I heard about the Buttercup news. She fought Butch and stuff…"

He cheered me on, "Of course! You will be the happiest, the healthiest, and the fortunate one! Buttercup just did it because she was so worried about you! She only did it because she thought people's relationship, like their own siblings, should have a happy life! You see, Buttercup thinks and worries about you. So does your family, don't worry."

Boomer went away with it, and I accepted his words. But I never said anything about Buttercup doing this thing for me, I only said Buttercup fought Butch and that he will be mad at my sister for fighting his brother… And also, he seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Bubbles, don't think too much. You will be with me, I don't know if we will ever separate," he told me. I don't know what to do now, is Buttercup on my side? Will our relationship balance up my family? As I start to think more about it, the way I wanted to achieve things fell.

* * *

_**Day 3**_

I had to go talk to Buttercup; I had to talk to her what she really meant for fighting with Butch.

I saw her going to the entrance of the school. I was walking with Boomer, so she and Blossom went ahead. I excused myself to Boomer so I could talk to Buttercup. I hadn't thought about it last night since I was so nervous with Blossom and Professor being there. Besides, all Buttercup does around the house is just basically playing video-games.

* * *

**I wish that I would just keep up more and more.**

**Anyways, stay tuned! The next chapter is Chapter 4: Week 4! It is still about Bubbles and Boomer's relationship… if somehow I could make it better?**

**- ScienceCRaZyZone**


	4. Week 4

**Wow, I thought the previous chapter should have more words, but I decided to narrow it down. I was very tired of writing it because I wanted to move along with my writing to chapter 4. I hope I update 2 chapters at a time every day.**

**Hope you all enjoy my current story I am writing right now, **_**A Week's Worth.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Week 4**

_**Day 1**_

**Bubbles' POV**

Last week, I had asked Buttercup what it was she was fighting Butch for. And she gave me this reply:

_~Flashback~_

_I stood next to her, smelling her cinnamon scent in her school uniform, seeing her walk with other people with her style of a tom-boy because she was determined to make everything her own, her hair as it waves from little curls in her rear ends. I still stared at her, not even daring to interrupt her with her soccer teammates as they met up, even if her talking was so bad that came from her small lips, even if I already knew she had tons of business for soccer practice on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, even if she just ignored my comments and speeches I made at home, even if she eats so rudely, avoiding her manners and the policy, even if she thought I was strange to date Boomer, and even if she had fought Butch for a brutally idea, I still watched her as she went on. I had peeked one last of her figure in the breeze wind until she was gone with her teammates._

_After school, I didn't start thinking about how she would act like when I really stand up to her for answering my question. I just grabbed her and saw she was breaking away her smirk within reading a book that says "BECOMING A BETTER FRIEND" on it. I had no idea she had such intentions on reading this book, but I saw her smirk so differently than her usual ones, even if she was smirking like she read this book earlier and thinking about "ah-hah, I already know this" some kind of way, her smirk separates from her whole figure who wasn't much like the Buttercup I knew._

_She closed the book and I stared at the pages all crumbled up and stacked upon each other once she shut the book. She was then smiling at me, her eyes not usually the same one I used to see, her mouth curled up like she was actually Blossom, her eyebrows in a positive way, and somehow to me, she doesn't even seem to appear as a tom-boy which she brags and describes herself every time._

"_What is it, Bubbles?" she was totally different and cool now. This would be the best for her and I wish I could remember it, I didn't even know what my expression was now. I think my external appearance was my eyebrows all wrinkled up in depression, my eyes starting to squeeze out tears, my hair blowing with the wind, my eyes snap shut in front of her with my stupid face on, and grasping Buttercup's arms as strong as I could. Buttercup might be saying "What the heck are you doing, Bubbles!?"_

"_Bubbles, are you listening?" that's what I heard. Nope, I didn't hear "What the heck you are doing… blah blah blah. It was just those words and I heard it all myself._

_I flew a step backward and sighed, "Oh, I was wondering why you were fighting with Butch last week? I want to know, and I feel like I have the responsibility to know this. Please tell me."_

"_You deserve it, Bubbles. I wonder anytime would you be starting this conversation," Buttercup dropped her book back to her unzipped backpack that I just noticed. She always leaves her backpack unzipped and nobody dares steal it because they all knew Buttercup left it open for two reasons: 1. She knew somebody would be thinking of stealing stuff and unzipped it so she will fight that person so roughly. 2. She just is messy and doesn't want to unzip her backpack for being lazy._

"_Okay, please explain," I waited for her to continue._

"_Look, I fought Butch just to take my duty to look over my sisters, and maybe not Blossom because she doesn't want me in charge over her… I'm sorry that I fought your "boyfriend's" brother. You know, I fought him all the time… but why would I beat him so stupidly in soccer practice, right? He deserved a fight from me so I just punch him the next moment before I knew it. He was torturing you that morning, saying things for you to give up on Boomer, and making you start to think about why we were avoiding you. That stupid Butch just doesn't even know how to make things happen. I rather fight with him one more time in soccer practice."_

_My eyes widen as she finished, "Well… that wasn't necessary."_

"_I don't know, but it just happened. This is my 3__rd__ week now and I have already got 4 detention slips so don't worry, it doesn't always matter. I fight with him all the time!"_

_I just sighed._

_~End of Flashback~_

"She has already got 4 detention slips," I muttered to myself. I didn't notice that Boomer was next to me and that I was so stunned myself. He must have heard a bit.

"Still thinking about it? I bet you had thought about it during the weekends, too? Am I right?"

"Yeah even though I couldn't even persuade myself to speak more to Buttercup now," I answered him. "Besides, when she's at home, she feels like nothing happened."

Boomer just smiles, "You still don't know a lot about your sisters, don't you?"

"No, I could sometimes feel their hearts and feelings… not that I could be able to check through them all though, and I just found myself covered with their feelings into a separate category."

"But since you know the answer from Buttercup now, then what?"

I was shocked to hear him say, it was like he was upset, upset about me not talking about him. It was so sudden that it made my heart go deep. I wanted to cheer him up, but I couldn't find the right words like Boomer. I am good in words, but not in this problem. I think I need Blossom's help, though that's just ridiculous.

"Boomer, can I go home now? I will talk to you tomorrow," I felt my whole body trying to melt, trying to fade, trying to throw up, and trying to avoid him even more.

* * *

_**Day 2**_

"Boomer, will we be together?" I repeated like I did the last time.

"Yes, of course! You are the happiest-" he was about to continue the rest of the sentence, and I cut him short because I knew them all already. Now I was starting to think that he could just come up with that answer every time, maybe he even used that too his previous girlfriends before too just to cheer them up. I didn't want this thought to circle around over my head.

"I know, Boomer, but…" I started, "will your brothers accept it? Butch still hasn't been solved."

"Yes, I asked him, too," Boomer smiled, looking up at the sky as we were gazing down at the sunset over the hills.

_~Flashback~_

_I sat in the couches and fixed my eyes all at Butch. Brick was busy finishing his homework to get a perfect A and Butch was just playing video-games. I sat there, all alone, and I didn't even try to interrupt him or tell him to pause it because I was holding something inside my brain._

_He pressed the video-game controller all so hard for the object was really Buttercup itself. I started to get annoyed when the pressing gets louder and louder. He even cussed when somebody threw his "player" to the walls. He also cussed when the opponent had a stronger power than him. Really, it's just a video-game, Butch._

_When he was finished, I headed to him and took the remote away and hid it in the couch. He just stood up and glared at me. I only smiled, I wasn't scared what he was about to do to me. I knew he wouldn't dare hit me right in the face since I was his younger brother._

"_Butch, I just wanted to know, why do you hate Buttercup so much?"_

"_None of your business."_

"_Then telling Bubbles about me and her being together is also none of your business!"_

_He shot back at me, grabbing my collar with anger, "What do you think you are saying!? I don't need you to remind me about this."_

"_Why do you get mad that fast? Are you pissed off?"_

"_No, why would I? My business doesn't stay within the border lines! So shut up and get you butt on the couch!" He took the remote._

_In a good time, I grabbed it back from him and hid it behind my back. He tried snatching it all and over again. Brick became curious and stopped in the middle of his homework; he had been seeing figures just little above his eyes. He had been seeing us standing and moving so strangely. He had been seeing us snatching back the remote._

"_Had you guys been like that for past 5 minutes?" Brick questioned in puzzlement._

"_Look, I just want to know! Please tell me, Butch!"_

_Brick scooted away with our problem and began to continue working on his homework. He knew what our conversation was about when I started saying "Look, I just want to know…"_

_Butch sighed, "Alright. You have been leaving this house like 2 to 4 hours each day and me and Brick are just left in the house. Mojo goes to work and cannot even come back home till 11:00 p.m., no one watches us – and I don't mean I NEED SOMEONE TO WATCH ME, but Brick lately has just been focusing on his worksheets and paid no attention to what I have been doing, saying, and etc.! These days, I felt like I had been spending with myself alone. AND I DON'T MEAN I NEED YOU HERE!"_

_Brick turned to Butch, "Hey! I want t complete my work done here so I don't have to mess with ya."_

_I stood there stunned. "Are you over now? But that doesn't explain why you talked to Bubbles-"_

"_SHUT UP! I did this so SHE CAN BE SEPARATED FROM YOU, DO YOU THINK I WOULD WANT A POWERPUFF WITH MY BROTHER OR IN A VISIT!?"_

"_Butch, Bubbles' really nice. You have to start this over and know more about Bubbles. Her sisters and family just avoided from her because of me – but it doesn't end anything. Just because she was a Powerpuff-"_

"_Why didn't you choose another girl instead of a Powerpuff? Why, out of all the freshman girls, would it have to be her? And only her?"_

"_Butch, stop interrupting me! I know you will understand one day. You will acknowledge why the Powerpuffs are actually good… and you later will accept Bubbles. It's only me okay? Not you! Just give her a chance, and let me tell you, she even made this for you when the first week we went together: a model of a soccer setup. You can activate it and make them move like it's a real soccer game."_

"_I don't need these toys."_

"_Hey, you wanted them and she knew it. She wanted to give something to you both. She wanted to-"_

"_Be nice," Butch finished, but I could tell he wasn't happy about the word._

"_He even gave Brick an A-to-Z Encyclopedia that brick has waited for all years!" I went through my room and got out a wrapped box. As soon as I reached my brothers, I began to untie the box to reveal a big encyclopedia._

"_She did?" Brick stood up._

_Butch just stared at the encyclopedia and then at the soccer model setup. He sighed._

"_Besides, I think Brick is getting along with Blossom," I continued._

_Brick just grinned, "Better than ever." I knew he was lying, lying that he wants to get this over with, want to get the name "Blossom" out of his mind, wanting to let Butch shut up and let the living room be calmed once again._

_~End of Flashback~_

**Normal POV**

Bubbles streamed down tears, "You even told him about that?"

Boomer just laughed at his girlfriend beside him, "And you are already crying?"

* * *

_**Day 3**_

Brick was way more than happy when he checked his grades on the school website while in his Physics in Technology class. He was happy that he got perfect grades but nobody often knows that he does. Everybody assumes that the second place on the list was actually a person who was smart in his class. The grade sheet doesn't even have their names written, it was only their student ID numbers.

He exited out the website before other classmates of the class starts going to him and asking what his grades were. If the person sees his grades, the classmate will think that's not possible for him. Brick wants to prove it. However, he doesn't want to boast and stayed where his lines at till becoming a senior, ready for college.

The bell was about to ring and he was determined to go to his 3rd period class, one of his favorites, Math.

* * *

**I hope it's more than the others… And anyways, I just finished it off with Brick… as unexpected. There wasn't anything to describe next so wait for the next chapter!**

**Anyways, stay tuned! The next chapter is Chapter 5: Week 5! **

**- ScienceCRaZyZone**


	5. Week 5

**I messed up again. Always, nothing is that perfect. Not even when writing either…**

**Hope you all enjoy my current story I am writing right now, **_**A Week's Worth.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Week 5**

_**Day 2**_

**Butch's POV**

I had believed in what Boomer had said last week, but me as an older brother of him shouldn't give up all that easily. I should trust myself, not anymore of my brothers. But Brick could be one… Why him?

I had wanted to ask him something else; I wanted to know why we loathed the Powerpuff Girls. Even though I hate their group name, hated their stupid leader who is always equaled to Brick and never gave her him a chance, hated their youngest sister whom my little brother loves, hated that tough Buttercup who had beaten me up in martial arts since 8th grade, hated that Buttercup who made me quit martial arts two weeks right after the match, hated the Professor because he was so caring and gentle with his children and that we didn't have a father like that, hated the Mayor who always needs the Powerpuff Girls help because he thinks they are strong, hated that we had to admit defeat, hated that they beat us up every single time starting from a punch, and hated my soccer rank as number 2, I just didn't think of anything else besides getting back those that I want.

I wanted to yell at the walls and ceiling, telling them if they could hear me, hear me cry out for what I hate, but my anger rose down and I just realized I was standing outside of the hill that the two lovebirds were always meeting afterschool. I kicked and jumped on the hill's ground, not daring to see myself fall. I didn't want me to give up this yet. All I've got to do is ask even though that is just too stupid.

I had to ask Brick, why did we loathe the Powerpuff Girls? Even Mojo and Boomer stopped and treated them like their own family. Still, I and Brick just treated them like dirt. Although I'm not quite sure what Brick really thinks in his mind, my thinking should be even worse than his.

I flew home all mad with rage. As soon as I saw my house's entrance door, I backed up away and just walked on the sidewalks. I left the entrance and walked by myself. I was starting to think why did that Bubbles make me a soccer model? I don't need it from her! I want to get it myself! Did she just want to prove herself that she could be with Boomer? Did she think that I would really accept her response?

I was just so mad that later I felt guilty. I didn't want to throw away or give the model back to Boomer to hand it back to Bubbles, I didn't even want to talk to her. No way I am going to hand it by person. I felt guilty that I am thinking of this, the more I think of it, the more I think Bubbles was really trying to tell me something. That Buttercup was also one, she has always hid something in her heart and I don't know what. Before long, I need to find those answers myself.

Not other than that leading Blossom, I think I need to get answers from her first. I need to know if Blossom feels for Brick or how she thought Brick was like. For sure I know she has nothing to hide with.

* * *

_**Day 3**_

It was just so boring when I ate my breakfast. Before I saw Brick getting his little backpack out and heading to the front door and leave the house to go to school, I finished my food in less than one bite and got my backpack from where I started grabbing the doorknob. Brick looked at me and went outside.

I guess this wasn't the time for me to be telling him ask Blossom about these things because Boomer will be walking with Bubbles. I would like to ask him all myself. That is when I went to school.

I nagged Brick to go meet me at the biggest tree and I told him I didn't care whoever was there. I will just punch them and let them leave. For what seemed around 5 minutes, I was so tired that I had to lean against the tree which hurts my back. Suddenly I saw Brick. Thank goodness, what took you that long?

As Brick came closer, I recognize his face as an annoyed look. He came to me and halted, "What do you want?"

"Agree on me for planning this. I want you to ask Blossom if she likes you."

Brick just gave me an awkward regard, "What? Why don't you do it yourself?"

"Me? You've got to be kidding, I am no fond of her," I replied. It was starting to make sense, Brick really never liked Blossom. And I never liked Buttercup or any other puff. Sure for some athletic girl but definitely not Buttercup.

"I don't care who you are fond of, what I'm just saying is why did you bring this up so sudden? I thought something bad happened and seems like this was the issue."

"Look, I just want to know. I just want to test how Boomer started liking Bubbles so I was wondering-"

"Keep you wondering low; from what you are trying to persuade me to do is actually making my get closer to her."

"That's not my problem if it actually does!"

"Shut up. I don't care and I won't do it. Who would be so dumb asking some kind of question like _that_?"

"Please, Brick," I tried begging him, not begging him like a real baby, but like begging him to do something to me or other stuff.

Brick was really irritated and humped, "Fine. You are so reckless. No more times like this! I will do it tomorrow. I'm busy today."

"Yes, this will be the only one!" I yelled out to him as he left walking fast. I watched the big clock of the school, oh no! 30 seconds left! Really? Did that took so much time?

So today's day went well. In any case, the most exciting is not for my 3rd, 6th, 7th, and 9th period. Having that Buttercup in those classes only makes my head go crazy. I wonder why she even is a Powerpuff.

* * *

_**Day 4**_

**Normal POV**

Brick headed to his 5th period class, Chemistry science. This was one of his classes that he had with Blossom. In their junior year, they only had 3 classes together. Last year was only one.

Brick came up to Blossom who was flipping pages of her science notebook. Brick spots her awesome handwriting and so many notes that took from 1 to 3 pages on the same subject. She was standing up when she was trying to get something, especially sharpening her pencil, but when she spots Brick, she just turned her head away and stood in front of her chair to get another classmate's sharpener.

Brick came closer to her and snapped her right in her ears. "Hey, pinky," it had started Blossom but she ignored him by raising an eyebrow though not directly looking at him, still sharpening her pencil. She kept breaking it after Brick came near her. "Do you like me-"

Blossom's whole face lit up in rage and reacted fast. It had seemed like Brick wasn't finished but it sounded so more like he was trying to pause his sentences. She threw a little chair at him and he was thrown to the chemicals. He fell down with the chemicals along with other experiments. He knocked down a drawer and a chemical was about to drop when Blossom pushed it back in time. She didn't know that could cause too much damage. She wasn't exactly sure where Brick was standing at, he was standing at the back where usually chemical and materials were placed.

In correspondence, Blossom sits near the material lab. She looks down at the injured Brick as he still laid there. He was still fine. Every eye (eyes of the students, there were barely even lot of them who are at the classroom) moved to Blossom, it was good that the class wasn't to start yet. Blossom made a little "heh" and stared back at Brick. Some students figured that Brick didn't have to be sent to the nurse immediately, he didn't have any reaction when the chemicals spilled on him. Some girls wanted to go get him up, but Blossom said he will do it himself. Some boys who were Brick's friends tried to go get him up too, and Blossom aid the same thing.

"Making the chemicals fall from the tables, the drawers, the walls, and the counters only ruins the experiments and set-ups. Whose fault is that? In addition, the chemicals absorbed in me will likely reflect something back to happen to me and I might die," he explained and picked himself up.

Blossom turned away and the students also turned away back to the board. "Sorry," answered Blossom; that was her only reply.

"Anyways, I have powers. I won't get anything happening to me. It was nothing, but the mess…"

"I know, okay? What's more, what if your powers don't work on it?"

"Of course it does! Besides, what the heck did you kick me for? I was just asking "Do you like me?" and plus, I wasn't even finished.

Blossom stared back at him, "You weren't?" Blossom gulped and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and then you kicked me."

"Well, then tell me the rest."

"I was asking "Do you like me as a friend or a rival?"

"_Friend_? Why would you include that in?"

"Why not?"

"We would never be friends."

Brick knew that that was just her thinking and he also thought about it. He just asked this to clear out Butch's plan and this might even answer more. "Oh, I see. Your answer has got to be the last one, right? You don't even have to tell me."

"Yeah, if that;s the leftover. Why did you ask me that all of a sudden?" _Yeah, just like I had said to Butch. All of a sudden…,_ thought Brick.

"Nothing. I was just asking."

"Looks to me that's unordinary. Seems like you asking this for something or someone…"

I sighed, "Butch told me to." I never knew if Butch wants me to include him in or was it even fine at all?

"He told you to ask me "Do you like me as a friend or rival?""

"Uh…yeah," Brick lied. He hid the fact away that Butch had never told him to add "friend" or "rival" inside the question.

"I could tell that you didn't want to. And you never thought that I would kick you and throw you to the lab."

Brick just nodded.

* * *

**I forgot about the last part for Day 5 and no matter, I don't have to use it.**

**Anyways, stay tuned! The next chapter is Chapter 6: Week 6! **

**- ScienceCRaZyZone**


	6. Week 6

**I hope I just keep on fixing my mistakes, but I had already been so messed up today.**

**Hope you all enjoy my current story I am writing right now, **_**A Week's Worth.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Week 6**

_**Day 2**_

**Blossom's POV**

I had really heard of Brick trying to ask me that lame question. From that day on, my temper grew easier with him. But that was just so imaginary; I didn't want that to happen. The more I think of me getting nice and nicer, I felt that I hated him more; hating him for starting this up. I wanted to argue, argue with him for saying this, and argue with him for saying something nice to me like that.

I never thought of him asking some random question since the day went by. I wasn't focusing much but I spent my whole time in the library to further my studies. That's when I got shocked by the dialogue speaking from the person near me, it was a girl and she was talking about Brick.

"Look! Look at Brick; he's getting tons of books. He does know that he could only check 4 books, right?" To me, I think this girl sounded like she was in first grade, using these easy words. I was about to cover my mouth when I wanted to giggle at her words. Yet, I remembered the name Brick the girl said.

When Brick spotted me, I turned back to my book. The most interesting part on the book appeared and I was surprised about the sentences and word choices it used. Excellent adjectives and way of describing formulas for _math_… Right? Boring?

I heard another person, across from me, pushing a chair and then sliding their body into it. When I looked up, I saw that it was Brick's friend. That friend was nagging him to sit down with him, but Brick only replied no. I was very happy the moment he said no.

The friend forced him down and Brick dropped his books over the table. I could see the girls laughing and the sparkles of their eyes. The girls were so heart pounding that I could hear it right in my ears. They were blushing as Brick dropped the books. When Brick made an "uh-hem" to his friend, his friend only rolled his eyes saying sorry.

He managed to pick the books and I could see the girls handing the books back to him. I rolled my eyes. When I was done with the Formula book, I placed it on the other side of me near the edge of the table and grabbed one of my books stacked up. In my shock, Brick grabbed a book from my pile.

I glared at him, "Why are you getting my book!?"

"I'm not," just what the heck did he mean by _that_? He _is _trying to get _my _book. And why does it have to be me now? I thought it'd just be the girls sitting next to me.

"What do you mean "I'm not?" huh?" I raised an eyebrow and folded my arms. I snatched the book back and started reading it so he doesn't have to grab it again.

"I was just examining it. I thought that would be a good book to learn, where did you find-"

"Row 500, the second counter, head to numbers with a 521 something like that," I blurted out the answer. That's usually where I find my study books. _What the heck did I just tell him the answer for? That's my category for finding books! Now I just shared my place!_

"Wow…" his eyes were very wide and I could hear the girls saying "wow" after him. I looked back at the book I am reading and rolled my eyes instead.

He picked up all the books he got and stacked them up. He went to the location I told him and his friend followed. I could hear whispers from them and I don't know what they were chattering about. I didn't dare to listen to their chat with my super hearing.

As soon as I felt that the books I have got weren't enough to power my studies, I went to the location and saw them still there. I tried to go away but his friend said,

"Eh, wait! I will exchange myself," I had no idea what he meant but I assumed he was actually saying, "Eh, wait! I will let myself leave and you be there with Brick." Smart deal, kid, but I didn't like it.

I stayed away from Brick and reached out for books I want. For a moment, I stared at him; he was so focusing on his books that he wants to learn from. He didn't even notice me staring at him. I was jealous, I envied him. He made me answer that stupid question last week and he's the only one without a worry on it. He doesn't even talk it back again or even think about it. BUT ME!?

I continued back reaching for my books. My new book that I was going to get was way high for me and I wanted to fly but there was a policy on that, like the 5th rule or something: Do not jump (or fly) to reach a book, that will only distract people from reading their books. I found myself tip-toeing up and I almost got the book… However, when I did get the book, my toes standing like a weird and ridiculous _dancer_ just got me falling on my back.

I wanted to say something, but I just fell. It hit my head so bad and I tried to focus on getting up. It looked like my powers couldn't take this which surprised me. I tested myself saying what is 19 x 19 and I had the reply of 361. Phew, I got it right. That's how I test myself to see if I really remember it after a sleep, a rest, a fall, a bruise, or something that I think happened to my smart brain. Not just easy math, I sometimes test myself in algebraic forms.

I didn't remember that Brick was there and he just stared at me, almost bursting into laughter. He knew he shouldn't be making any noise. He only covered his mouth like I did when I was at the table.

"Shut up, it's not funny," I picked myself up and touched my head. That's when I noticed that my glasses fell off when I stood up, and then my eyes began to blur and my head starts to twirl. I was touching on the sides of my eyes and my forehead when I suddenly collapsed.

"Do you know where I could find history books? I'm not good with the library…" was the last sentences I heard before I collapsed.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

I found myself somewhere. I looked up at the ceiling and the walls. Although my vision was still blurry and that's all I could see, I woke up to find Buttercup and Bubbles there beside a little bed where the nurse checks students. I was at the nurse's office. Thank goodness that it was after school anyways. And I was at the library; the closest place had to be the nurse office.

"Where… where _was _I? At the library?" I touched at my head again and I knew I was missing something. "Where are my glasses? And… where's my books!?"

Buttercup gave me the glasses and I wore them on immediately. I didn't know or recall what had happened, but for sure I knew that my vision wasn't so bad without my glasses before. Yes, when I woke up, it was almost clear, but the thing is that my head made my brain hurt and lead it to the part of the skull.

Bubbles smiled at me, "No worries. Brick checked them out for you."

"Brick? _Brick!? _CHECKED THEM ALL!?" I was yelling and I couldn't stop myself. It only made things worst.

Buttercup just stood up and stepped back like she didn't want to be part of the situation, "He just did. You should be thanking him. And also, he carried you to the nurse. He was going to call us to get you to the doctor but he left because he had to go home quickly."

"Right… Wait, CARRIED ME!?" My heart pounds and skips so fast. I wanted to argue, yell, and destroy stuff near me. "Where are my books then? Are you sure he checked them all out? Some of them I already done reading in the library and did he include the book I was holding while I collapsed…? And the books placed on the table? And my backpack, my binder, my homework, and my pencils, and my-"

"Shut up already!" Buttercup prompted. "For what I know is that he did everything and put them here in a box.

I just stared at the box, "Let me see it." When Buttercup handed the box to me, it sure was heavy. I had reduced the weight and mass of my backpack just like my sisters, but right now I'm feeling way below this box I'm holding. It was like worth a ton!

I took a quick glance inside, "Ugh! He just threw them all in? This just ruins the library books and my homework and my papers and my binder and-"

"Shut up already for the second time! It's all in there, okay? No worries about being organized," Buttercup beats me off.

"Right, what am I acting now?" I asked myself. I got out of the little bed and carried the box home. My sisters followed. It was evening now and I don't think I even finished half of my homework.

* * *

_**Day 3**_

I was at the library again this time. I moved to another table to avoid from him. His friend is still sitting at the same table so Brick had to sit with him to help him do his homework. A girl came to me, one of my classmates, to ask me if I was okay.

"Yes, thanks," I continued to read my book. She pushed the chair open and sat next to where I was.

"May I sit here?"

"Sure, whatever is best," I wasn't looking at her and I knew that was kind of rude. I turned to her and bright up my face. Soon I returned to reading my book.

"I heard about it yesterday…" she started, "and that you collapsed… and the boy over there sent you to the nurse's office… and he was going to return this book to you." She got out a book and gave me it. That was the one I was reaching for before I collapsed. It was this entire book's fault anyways.

"You knew his name."

"You always told me to never mention his name so I'm just accepting your terms."

"Thanks. You do have a nice manner and a way of talking to people."

"Thank you. How's your eyesight at this moment?"

"Don't mention it, it will just make me think of yesterday again," I warned her as I flipped through pages.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she replied and got out a book from one of her piles.

"Can you watch over my seat please? I want to check out more books," I told her. I remembered that yesterday I had finished 5 books in the library and the rest not even done yet. Today I finished 3 plus the one in the morning. Now I have a book in my hands from the girl who just gave me. The books Brick checked out for me out of the 13 books I picked, 9 of them are finished now and I have to return those books. I dropped it in the return and went to look for a new book in the same exact location. This time, I won't reach for a higher placed book and even if I do, I will try to fly smoothly.

I was stunned again when Brick was there. Just why is he in my _place_? Guess I should have never told him my place of finding books. Now he will be here checking these books every single time he enters the library!

When he saw me, he said, "Are you feeling okay?" By the time he said it, he was facing a book.

"Oh, pretty well. And who would ever know that this good grades guy just checks all the books out for me without even telling me first?"

"I had to hurry so I just did."

"Besides, you didn't have to. I could have let my sisters do it."

"The library was about to be closed, so-"

"What did you do to me?"

"What do you mean?" he faced me with a baffled look. He reached out to grab another book as I gulped myself.

"Nevermind," I turned away, I was embarrassed. I picked another book and when I faced the other direction with my book in front of my face, I got bumped into the bookshelf and a mark appeared on my forehead. It was either the book or the shelf which got me this mark. I was so glad that it wasn't as worse at the first one.

He just laughed and continued to flip his pages. I found myself smiling and I tried to hide it with a serious face on.

I placed the book on my hands and tried to find other books that spark my interest. I found it and it was high again. I tried to reach it but Brick got it first.

"Oh, you wanted this book?"

"Well, yeah duh," I answered as I walked away from him to get another book. The second time I tried to get another book, he got it before me. So did the third time and I just give it all to him? I hoped that I would find a better book that he wouldn't like. I picked a fourth book and he grabbed. That was when I got really mad and I was starting to think that he was playing a trick on me.

I grabbed the book from his hands forcefully and faced him a death glare, "Why are you stealing my book!?"

"_Your _book?"

"Whatever. But every time I pick a book, you snatched it before me!" I hadn't realized how loud I was and it kind of shook other people.

"Well, I'm sorry; they also gave me a way for studying."

I grabbed his collar and slapped him with the book on my hands. "I hate you! Hate you! Hate you! Hate you! Hate you! Hate you so much!" I threw him on the ground and he said,

"Are you serious? You want a fight now?"

I looked at other people who were watching us. I sighed and they left back to reading once they spotted me seeing them in the way. But I wasn't finished; I grabbed his collar again,

"Also, I have been thinking about stuffs lately! I have been thinking your stupid lame question that you had asked me last week! I just wanted to focus on my studies! Stop getting in my way and go to a different path than mines! Stop speaking to me nicely, I don't accept it! And why did you sent me to nurse!? I didn't need your help!"

Brick just stared at me and then: "Well, whatever! I didn't even want to! Butch told me that question and I didn't think it impacted you that big! I'm sorry, then! I just helped you, I don't know why I even sent you to the nurse's office, so just think that never happened!"

"I don't need you to apologize; I just think that you should stop appearing before me!"

He grabbed my hair and threw me to the ground, "You think I would be nice to you? You are a puff and I hate you! I was thinking about my studies as well! Don't you think that you get them all yourself!"

I jumped up from him and threw him down to the ground, "I don't want to see your face… ever again!"

"So do I!" he grabbed my hair and threw me on the ground again. I kicked him to a bookshelf and he eye beams at me. I remembered that I couldn't use eye beams and also remembered about the headache.

He was still punching me, I was so weak and couldn't return it; I was going to collapse again. But this time, I made myself from preventing to collapse; I bit his index finger and he hopped away from me.

"Ow! Why did you bite me?!" he touched his fingers as they were red. "You know that a human taking a bit on someone's finger really hurts… I'm not saying that this hurt more than you hit me!"

"That's the only way I could think of," I wanted to kick him again but my body told me not to move. I had to get out of the library, check out the books, and head home immediately. But I knew my body was weak and I couldn't move at all. I use telepath to Buttercup and told her to come to the library. She did and found me sitting near a bookshelf.

I told her to get my books and my backpack and we soon left the library. Before I left, I assumed that I had saw Brick staring at me. Though I couldn't see what the expression really was from sad to mad or any other, I just think he was staring at me like I was crazy.

* * *

**I have decided to make two days for this and that really sucks though,**

**Anyways, stay tuned! The next chapter is Chapter 7: Week 7! **

**- ScienceCRaZyZone**


	7. Week 7

**I'm too late now. My deadline for this story in my plan list was to end it in somewhere in February. I won't tell you when, but it's closer than enough. Oh gawsh, I just didn't feel like updating all of a sudden and tests were so many closer. I wanted to continue the story, finish 2 chapters in one day (EACH DAY)! Move on; write on, preview on, read on, edit on, and stuff. In addition, in school I work for the school newspaper and reporting. As well as… I won't tell you, you-know-what.**

**So it's still Blossom and Brick for chapters 7 and 8. Some of Buttercup will be in this chapter as well. In chapter 9, it could be a category of them all, but it is all the ruffs and puffs at school. If it bores you still from being Brick and Blossom… you don't have to read it until I get to chapter 10 about Buttercup. I rarely do any Bubbles and Boomer and I just decided to do a **_**most of **_**Blossom story since I really like Buttercup because she's my favorite. I like the blues in second but usually I do them having to become friends, jealousy, but that all just go away for now.**

**Hope you all enjoy my current story I am writing right now, **_**A Week's Worth.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Week 7**

_**Day 1**_

Brick was being thrown outside and into the lockers from English room A-18. He backed up like every time but was too late, some of the locker's locks fell off and the ones that weren't even closed let everything that was stored up inside causing to fall off. He was responsible for this, but the target made him take this responsibility by thrashing him to the lockers. He flew back and grabbed Blossom's hair, threw her to the lockers, and let her feel the same.

Blossom stood up and blew ice breath at him, yet he flew every time it was near. The ice became crystals that shined the hallway, got stuck on the ground. It was as if the hallway was a crystal cave… Some students who was watching the fight went out to pick those big crystals, unaware of Blossom, still using her powers at Brick, flew right to them when Brick dodged all of it.

Before Blossom knew it, she was worried that her power she emerged might hit the students badly. She trailed off with her streak behind and was fast timing that she got the chance to push the students away and cover for it. She screamed to the students to move away and let her own power hit her. But at the very same time, Brick charged his power at Blossom when she was still flying to save the students, blasted with the power Blossom emerged and together it exploded the hallways with a big pink and red blue energy blast rocket. It's not the hallway was destroyed or blown up, it was lit up with those bright colors like the sun's rays.

Brick looked into the fog that the explosion left out and saw Blossom trying to yank away the fog as well and trying to stand up. Her eyes were purple and her favorite bow was torn. Her school uniform tie was as thin as a dime. Her badge looked cleaned off with initials and gold lighting and her shirt was burnt, her socks had blood some places, and her shoes were trying to withdraw her stand… It seems she had saved the students' lives by throwing herself into this danger.

She grabbed Brick by the collar like always, "Why did you _offend _me?"

"And you got mad and threw me to the lockers?" Brick replied, he was soon leaning on the lockers and Blossom forced him to walk backwards.

"You said I was boring to be in this class!"

"You are. Hey, there's no more path you know, stop pushing me to more backwards!"

Blossom lets go off his collar as soon as she remembers about the damage. She rubbernecked to see if the school principal has arrived, she didn't want to get detention. It's just probably her first time in her whole life.

"Stop fighting me during classes!"

"Well, it wasn't even the start of class! Now it is," Blossom answered him and sat on the floor. "I don't even know if I can go inside with my current appearance now. They'd probably sent me to the nurse's office again and I'd be missing classes. No way I'm going to leave."

"That's what I'm telling you, stop fighting me-"

Blossom hurried back to class and just sat on her assigned seat. The teacher was calling role until she yells, "Oh! There you are, Blossom!" When the teacher looks at her, the teacher clears her throat. "What happened?"

"Um…" Blossom answered. Blossom glances back to see Brick getting inside the classroom. Sure he had a few marks, but not as bloody as she was. "It was… a… practical firework play…"

"Huh?" the teacher had responded. Everyone turned their heads and took a quick look at Blossom and soon they laughed about Blossom's answer.

"Were you outside the whole time or what?"

"I… I was inside," she stammered, she takes her notebook out and begins writing the bell ringer.

"And so was Brick?" the teacher asked. They both nodded and the students were laughing. The students knew that they were laughing. The hallway did not really explode since it made no sound. It only occurred to Blossom.

"Wait a minute!" the teacher declared. "That's not right…" She puts her pen on the top of her head, thinking. "If Brick and you were injured like that… just wait! How were there fireworks?"

Everybody boggled their eyes as if they were surprised. The students knew that it was a joke and the teacher fell for it.

"Were you guys _fighting _again?"

"No! We were arguing who was much like a leader!" Blossom blurted out. That was really one reason why she hated him anyways.

"So… there really were no fireworks?" the teacher folded her arms. "I thought that weird, fireworks in the morning weren't that usual and… why is it just you two?"

* * *

_**Day 2**_

"You said that you don't want to see my face again," Brick yelled to her, although it was soft and low. "And you fought me yesterday."

"Shut up," Blossom passed by other students as she went to her 3rd period class.

O0o0o0o0o0o0O

Meanwhile, Buttercup was thinking outside of her head, she wanted to go to soccer practice now since it was Tuesday after all. She was thinking all about sports, not even grammar and other English properties. They were in their second period class, about 1 more minute till the bell rings. Sure she was excited for having Physical Education next period.

The bell rang and the whole class dashed their way out. They bumped each other that and that, Buttercup almost forgot to fly. She flew but the people squashed her in and she couldn't even move out of the pile. She didn't want to use her powers all at once because it will cause everybody to (maybe die) yell out and scream "help!"

She had to go a long way through the hallways since the gym was way far. Their 10th grade hallway was located at the end, almost close to the 12th graders. The 11th grade hallway was in front of them and that's just what other students think about when they enter the school.

She reached the gym almost a minute late. She usually dashed out her 3rd period class while flying and this time, she just forgot to. Her head had been busy thinking about what they were going to do in physical education today.

Last week, Buttercup had told my teacher to let put down soccer in their lesson plans because she was dying to play it. She wanted to improve her soccer skills every day and wondered if her teacher had accepted it. Yesterday, obviously, she didn't.

They sat down in the gym and waited for her to call role. She finished and told her students what today's activity would be just like always. Buttercup heard her say when she was busy talking to a person who plays basketball,

"Because Buttercup wanted me to change my lesson plans, I scheme went to let you guys play soccer for two days. Tomorrow will be the last day, soccer wasn't supposed to be on my list for first semester."

You could almost see Buttercup screaming with joy inside her mind but her head was smiling so wide. Everybody moaned, frowned, and other followed by students.

Buttercup's teacher gave her a shrug and moved on. Soon they changed our school uniforms to PE uniforms. They went outside and ran 10 laps before doing their activity. In Fridays, they would run more than 5 miles. When they finished running, she told them to exercise and use flexibility.

Now after that, she assigned teams and did rocks, paper, scissors to see which team gets to wear the red or blue vests. If it was volleyball or something, they would do rocks, paper, scissors for a team to start first.

The teacher had assigned four groups. Two groups will be competing each other and so was the other half. The teacher chose Buttercup to do the rocks, paper, scissors and another girl to win Buttercup. Buttercup won and she picked the blue vests since it was much closer to green.

**Buttercup's POV**

The teams were deciding who would be the jumper or just the striker in actual championship games. I wanted to be the goalie since I can block every kick they could make; it's one of my favorite positions.

However, my opponents argued that it wasn't fair because they don't have a best soccer player in here and that she would kick it in or not. I gave up on their argues and went to become the striker, it's tougher.

The teacher blew the whistle as they marched into their soccer positions. The ball dropped down and I hit the ball first. You know that it is weird when you play as striker and then you hit it the other way to your opponent's goalie. Next time, I should let my opponent hit the ball first but it only makes my team think I'm bad.

My striker opponent, known as a girl named March, dribbled the ball to her teammate. She gave it to the central midfielder and one of my teammates ran after them. I yelled to her to get the ball from below and she followed. The ball eventually kicked my face when I was about to say something. I couldn't even believe that I lost the ball!

Another teammate of March, a winger, dribbled the ball to their goalie. I wasn't to fly because that's so cheating, but I couldn't let myself. I ran to them and kicked the ball backwards so it faced to my second striker.

My second striker dribbled it and passed it to my center fullback. More of my opponents appeared and it got crowded like they were stepping on our center fullback. They snatched the ball with their legs and kicked to each other, I laughed like they were flocking birds. They kicked it back and forth, trying to leave the crowd area and to their goalie. I stopped them and kicked the ball from below and the ball rolled to my left fullback.

This time, my left fullback who was also as skilled as I was, made it to the goalie when she was trying to make a corner kick. But it could have been much easier with my left fullback instead. My teammate who wasn't really paying attention ruined the left fullback's corner kick and made it out of bounce. I wish that we could retake it but it wasn't even in the goal.

I wanted to try to swoosh the ball to my feet and then continued to move like my plan was held on my head. It wasn't decided, and it was fast. Although the movements were held so short, I could barely even know what I'm seeing. The ball went zooming past my face and I just dodged it with my head left skill. I sidekick the ball once it was rolling on the ground.

"Hey! No fair! Buttercup was going to be smashed with the ball!" somebody shouted as I dribbled the ball to my midst of turning the way over the corner.

"But that's still the same, nobody was even reached past her yet, so yeah she'd have recovered fast to snatch the ball from us," somebody from my team commented.

I advanced to the fences in the right left corner, closer to my teammate playing as left fullback who was watching away for defense of any opponent trying to stretch over me, I made sure I wasn't even slightly close to being out of bounce. I powered myself up and swung my back foot on the end and aimed at the goalie.

The ball went ZOOM!

When the ball wasn't even halfway close, I could estimate that the goalie from the opposing team trying to jump as high and expand her goalie population as big as she was extending the ace. Her hands flew up and her mouth wide open, her eyes shot open like trickled shock, and her whole body managed to get up and block my ball.

My ball hit the net on the other side when I knew the goalie couldn't extend her whole self into what's being left out in the hole.

Everybody frowned and moaned. "Not a Corner Kick again, man."

I smiled as I went back to my position. Though the striker is not going to have a job right now, it's just difficult to keep our teammates in place hand-in-hand, no… maybe foot by foot.

The goalie tossed the ball and kicked it to mid-air, forming an excellent stray behind it with thousands of fire dusts behind the ball. The comet flew past us as if we were being burned up by flames in a straight line.

My first instinct was to stop the ball by dismissively kicking the ball with my feet straight up. I thought my whole figure was going to embarrass myself and I knew I couldn't fly. I had to stop the ball before it touches someone's hands.

But I was too sure that they were really afraid the ball would burn their hands like fishes. In any case, I kicked the ball and rolled on myself where my teammates started dribbling the ball back to the goalie who's watching the action. The ball was completely fired out when it landed on ground. It'd be cool if it was on snow ground.

The other team shouted and panted, "Hey! That wasn't fair!"

"No, you were! Who just wouldn't stop the ball before the teammates can get it from the feet of theirs? Buttercup did the job for us and we're getting it!"

While that chant was going on, I saw Roan, also one of the popular soccer players, snatched the ball from the teammate that had the ball out of her 360 turn. Roan spins fast and kicks the ball to their center fullback. I guess that's way too short since the shoes were all running around and that it was much closer to our side.

Roan had all time been quiet and disappointed in what their team did. She only stayed on the opposite line and had watched and recorded the game to her own head. She finally managed to escape her position and tries to take in with her skills.

When I watched her land the ball to their center fullback, I saw her running back to her position. The Sweeper, huh? Nice option.

* * *

_**Day 3**_

**Butch's POV**

Anyhow, the day turned out pretty good yesterday. I man, especially in third period Physical Education. I mean that's stupid too for having Buttercup the same class though different teacher. Yesterday we were not playing soccer like the girls. I wish.

I saw all the fun they had and that the Buttercup team had a score of 15 to 11. The opposite team wasn't bad either. I merely shook my head as I focused back with my class. I was in mad fury and jealousy that I couldn't even play soccer as well. It's not even much for school. Well, you can say there is a soccer club, but that barely does anything.

So I just walked to school today with Brick, Bubbles and Boomer behind. Like I said, I wouldn't give up _that _easily. Besides, I still didn't know what to do next. I felt very bad for Brick since he and Blossom started to have even more fights since the day I told him to ask Blossom about you-know-what.

It was like a chicken in a scoop of my island. One on the other side just happened to have something occurring and disastrous striking. Not that it doesn't make any sense, but I doubt what will happen next. Gaining Blossom's answer from weeks ago, I still have nothing more for Brick to do. Yeah, I had promised to him that was only for once. However, I had figured Blossom's reply wasn't even enough to answer anything about Bubbles and Boomer. Now that I kept on thinking about it, I thought that didn't even have anything related to Bubbles and Boomer and I couldn't even have done that plan.

I scowled as I leaned against the big tree again. I watched the grass howl out with wavy movements and the wind fighting back against them. It was like mid-autumn… well, it is anyways. I don't even know what class I liked the most this year. And this year, I seem to have more classes with Buttercup. Just that, I want to go to 8th period today. Yesterday was third period. And yeah it turned out boring as I thought it would.

It was one of the afternoon classes I don't have with old Buttercup, Criminal Justice Assisting. I don't if she quit the class this year because I know she had it last year. In any way, I don't think she did quit it. She had loved it, admired it, even though she hated learning.

I scanned through the school's part that I could only see with my eyes. I watched the big clock, 30 seconds until first period actually starts. I remember the second week of school, I had a detention slip and I had to sit right next to Buttercup in the office that afternoon. You can guess how negative it went. It seems like if I hadn't even had a detention slip since that day… thought that's totally not true. I'm a troublemaker and I don't usually even listen well, I kind of like detention. AS FOR ME!

* * *

**I know, I know, the story just kind of turned out bad at the end. I have just decided to make a schedule for them that I recently know:**

**Brick – English, Physics in Technology, Calculus math, unknown, Chemistry Science, unknown, unknown, unknown, unknown**

**Blossom – English, Calculus math, Law II, unknown, Chemistry Science, unknown, unknown, unknown, unknown**

**Buttercup – Algebra Math Honors, English, Physical Education, Criminal Justice Assisting, unknown, unknown, unknown, unknown, unknown**

**Butch – English, Algebra Math Honors, Physical Education, unknown, unknown, unknown, unknown, Criminal Justice Assisting, unknown**

**Anyways, stay tuned! The next chapter is Chapter 8: Week 8! **

**- ScienceCRaZyZone**


End file.
